Bloody Love
by SharleneNazfisha
Summary: Love is blind. Love is good. But what happens when love turns bloody and drags you into darkness? Will you ever be saved?


I could not sleep throughout that night. No matter how much I twisted and turned in my bed, I still could not sleep a wink. Outside, the storm raged throughout the night. The deafening sound of thunder had made me shuddered in fright. The rain splattered on the windowpane. The wind howled through the unseen cracks in the walls. The air was so cold that it had my breath turned misty. A loud "Thump!" sound came from outside my door. I was so startled and dumbstruck at first. After five seconds, I have decided that I should go and investigate. I took my silver cane and draped my woolen shawl over my neck. I grabbed the doorknob, turned it and stepped out into the cold yet silent hallway.

The hallway was dimly lighted with crystal chandeliers. At normal times, the hallway was warm, bright and full with people doing various activities but it was very quiet and spooky at night. My footsteps echoed against the cold marble floor. The thunder had roared loudly from time to time. While I was walking, I heard a door slam from somewhere at the end of the hallway. I did not want to run because I did not want to surprise whoever or whatever was there. I silently quickened my pace with my fingers strongly gripping the silver staff. I continued walking until I had came upon a door. I had never seen it before. It was uniquely carved out of dark cherry wood with intricate carvings. I fingered the raven-shaped bronze door handle, turned it and walked inside.

It was dark at first but the darkness had slowly turned bright. I was standing in the middle of a beautifully-decorated room. The walls were draped with ancient tapestries. Weird ornaments filled the glass cabinets. The decorations were definitely out of my timeline. More accurately, they were ancient. But what had made me puzzled was this; why was everything in this room was sparkling clean? Who had cleaned them? These questions swirled in my mind like mists after the rain. I looked around and I had noticed some portraits of people hanging on the wall. Of all of the portraits on the wall, one of them had caught my gaze. It was a portrait of a young man. He was quite handsome and his smile could make any girl melt. He looked like he was in my age, 17. His blue eyes were almost shining, as they were alive.

"Of all these years, I had never seen such a beautiful diamond. You had outshine all of the decorations here." I spun round towards the source of the sound, searching for the person who had spoken with such a poetic accent. A man stepped out from the shadows. I was shocked because he looked exactly the same as the man in the portrait in the portrait. The wavy black hair, the dazzling smile, the shining sapphire blue eyes… they were the same as those in the portrait. I froze, dumbstruck. He walked towards me, stopped, and went down on one knee. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive is at your service, my fair lady." With those words, he kissed my hand. His lips felt as cold as ice against my skin. Why he was so cold? He stood up "Come with me, my fine lady. You must be cold. Have some tea." He took me by his hand, deep into the room.

Ciel led me towards a door. He opened it and we went inside. This room was almost the same as the first one except all the decorations in it was lined with white embroidery and laced with ribbons. The tablecloths, bed sheets, pillowcases, curtains and cushions were made from white satin. There was a tea table in the middle of the room. I sat down while Ciel poured me a cup of tea. He handed me the cup. I thanked him and drank the tea. It tasted nice, laced with cinnamon and an indefinable coppery taste, like blood. Still, I liked it. "The tea is actually a family recipe, handed down from generation to generation in my family. I'm glad that you liked it. It's a special yet unique blend. Quite secret," Ciel explained. I listened with awe. The warm tea was really good in this chilly room. Even my thin nightgown and woolen shawl could not prevent the cold from seeping through my skin. My silver cane was resting against my leg.

We chatted along happily. I was starting to like Ciel. He was very friendly and talkative. His physical qualities had brought out the best of him. We had chatted on many things such as our lives, people and global issues. He had so many ideas and experiences. To be frank, he was more matured than he supposed to be. That was the reason that I liked him. We kept on chatting until I had not realized that time had swiftly passed. I stood up and got ready to leave. "I really enjoyed my moment here with you. You are a nice person, Ciel. Well, I'd better be on my way back, then. Thanks for the tea," I said while approaching the door.

Ciel smiled and said "I don't think that you will be going anywhere, my fair lady." He stood up and walked towards me. I yanked the door open and ran through the first room. Suddenly, my foot had caught itself in the rug and I tripped. I fell down and my silver cane had slipped through my grasp. It rolled into the darkness of the corner of the room. I had tried to get up but the rug had fastened itself on my foot. I yanked hard and I was free. "Where are you, my dear? You can run but you can't hide." Ciel's husky voice echoed against the tapestry-draped walls along with a bloodcurdling laugh. I looked for my silver cane but it was nowhere to be seen.

I stood and tried to run again. I had reached the door, turned the door handle frantically but it would not budge an inch. While I was occupied with my task, Ciel crept up quietly behind me. He grabbed my arm. It was very painful. He spun me around and made me face him. I saw his sapphire blue eyes glowed with menace. When he spoke, I saw something else that I had never noticed before; a pair of fangs. They were long, sharp and as white as snow. They glinted under the chandelier's rays. I shuddered at the sight of it. "You know." He spoke "You are beautiful. It's been a long time since a charming young lady had wondered into my lair. The last one had come here in 200 years ago. I've been alone ever since then. But now, I will never be alone since you are here. You'll be my queen, forever."

Ciel held me tightly in his embrace. His blazing blue eyes were staring into mine and I felt dizzy at that moment. He removed my woolen shawl, exposing my bare neck. He lowered his head, his fangs hovered an inch away from my skin. Without warning, he sank his fangs into my neck. The pain was unbearable; it had spread throughout my whole body like ice cold poison. My eyes felt heavy as my body went limp. Ciel did not move; he was too busy sucking my blood. I felt completely drained and my heart had slowed to a stop. After that, he lifted and carried my limp body to the four-posted bed in the white-decorated room. He laid me onto the bed. I was half unconscious but I could still hear his whisper in my ear "You are mine forever and I will always love you, my fair lady." I felt that he had kissed my forehead lovingly. My eyes finally drifted shut and my heart had finally stopped beating.


End file.
